Took So Long to Know
by Rinnie10
Summary: It took Charles and Annabella 20 years before they knew their true feelings. WARNINGS: Spoilers for DH & Adult Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanon: Harry Potter.**_

_**Author: Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10.**_

_**Disclaimer: It awfully sad to say but I do not own Mr. Potter or any other characters in thee series. If I did own them Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan would be married to each other by now ;P They do, however, belong to Ms. Rowling. **_

_**Miss. De Mount, however, belongs to me as I created her.**_

_**Character/Pairing(s):Charles Fabian Weasley/Annabella De Mount.**_

_**Format: Three Shot.**_

_**Summary: A Battle, Deaths of Loved One, Winning & twenty years to realise; Charles and Annabella take so long to know...**_

_**-The Death of Annabella's Parents-**_

_**Annabella De Mount sat at the Gryffindor table. Her full attention upon her former Transfiguration and Head of House; Professor Minevra McGonagall. Lord Voldemort and his followers were going to attack Hogwarts that evening.**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. De Mount (Annabella's adoptive parents) worked for the Ministry until He Who Must Not Be Named had taken over. They had to resign and go into hiding. It was common knowledge that Mr. and Mrs. De Mount were Muggle borns. This had scared Anna; she truly did love them.**_

_**There was a tap upon Annabella's shoulder. She turned around to see Charles Weasley. The raven haired woman frowned, 'What do you want?'**_

_**The red head laughed; this girl always entertained him. 'You're in my group. It appears there could be Dark Creatures knocking about.'**_

_**Bella frowned once more, 'Dark Creatures? More Dragons?' Now that had her interested. Deatheaters was a no-go but in this war? Who knew what could happen?**_

_**Annabella was soon running through the corridors of Hogwarts beside Charles. There were no sign of Dark Creatures, but Deatheaters? There were a lot of!**_

_**Anna gripped her wand, 'I thought you said, "there could be Dark Creatures"? You lied to me!' The young woman pouted.**_

_**Charlie grinned innocently, 'Exactly. "Could be." I wasn't lying, please believe me!'**_

_**Before she could retort, two Deatheaters had appeared. Both had wands in their hand, trying to curse them. Green jets of light barely missed them as Annabella groaned her defensive head kicked in.**_

_**'This wasn't in the Job Description!' She complained.**_

_**'Ah! Well, it was in the "Battle Description!"' Charlie retorted throwing a stunning at them.**_

_**After a while, both Deatheaters were cornered and defenceless. Annabella and Charles held their wands as well as their enemies. **_

_**'Give us a reason why we shouldn't send you to Azaban?' Anna demanded.**_

_**They remained quiet; it drove her mad. 'Petrificus Totalus!' Both Deatheaters slumped to the ground unable to move a muscle.**_

_**Annabella sighed quietly as she turned away from the pair. There were other things playing on her mind.**_

_**'That was a bit nice. Even for you, Annabella,' Charlie followed her. 'I thought you would of hex of their balls or something!'**_

_**She merely shrugged and remained quiet. **_

_**The male grabbed her, not too roughly, and pulled her to face him. 'What is wrong with you?'**_

_**Anna avoided his eyes for a few seconds and then plucked up the courage to gaze into his deep, blue eyes. 'Look I-'**_

_**Charles cut her off with his lips. Annabella immediately melted into the kiss; not exactly caring what was happening. It felt passionate, perfect and real; not a kiss she had experienced before.**_

_**The red head pulled away and gasped for air. He looked deeply in her oceanic-blue eyes. 'I'm worried about my family too. Everyone is.'**_

_**She gazed at him; his face was red too. 'Well, there is that and then... There's Harry Potter,' she replied. It was nothing but the truth. Almost everyone was protecting the boy-wizard from the Dark Lord.**_

_**Charlie sighed, 'I suppose so. And according to my Mom, Harry has something important to do too.'**_

_**They both then froze as Lord Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the grounds. That bastard!**_

_**When he had finished, Charles grinned broadly. 'We're not giving him up without a fight!'**_

_**Annabella laughed, 'How ironic? We're doing that already!'**_

_**He frowned, 'Percy?' **_

_**Percy? She quickly followed his gaze and saw the other young male. He was taller than Charles and had his red hair was almost afro-like. The boy looked terribly miserable.**_

_**'Perc, what's wrong?' Charles offered quickly. Anna couldn't feel anything but sympathy as she watched both brothers.**_

_**Percy hesitated before shouting, 'It's Fred!'**_

_**Charlie and Bella exchanged heartfelt looks.**_

_**The older male frowned, 'Why? What's wron-'**_

_**His brother cut through; anger filling the younger adult. 'What's wrong with him? I'll tell you what's bloody wrong with him! He's bloody dead!' He collapsed to the floor, tearing up. 'Fred's dead!' **_

_**Charles clenched his fist and it connected with the nearest wall.**_

_**Annabella frowned. Why not cry like any normal person? There again, Charlie usually closed up these feelings.**_

_**Then, without reaslising, he had wrapped his arms around her tightly. His grip meant that he would let go. **_

_**Annabella then heard sobbing; he was crying...**_

_**Percy stood up, gazing at the woman. He hated to break this up but... 'Excuse me? Are you Ms. Annabella De Mount?'**_

_**Annabella gazed at Percy and blinked. 'I am. Why do you want to know?'**_

_**He breathed deeply; he hated to tell a lot of bad news. 'I saw... I saw Rod and Bellatrix LeStrange mur... Murder your... Your parents...'**_

_**She tilted her head slowly, 'what?' Her voice was unbelieveing.**_

_**Charles looked to his brother, 'Are you...'**_

_**'Sure?' His brother jumped to the bullet. 'Quite sure. I worked with them briefly...'**_

_**The older male hugged Annabella as she cried softly into his chest...**_

_**Some time later, they joined the crowds in the Great Hall. Annabella sat on the floor beside the pale, motionless bodies of her parents. Her eyes were too dry to shead another tear.**_

_**She gazed over at the Weasley family. The large was crowded around Fred's lifeless body. The boy's twin looked the worst. Annabella could feel their pain, but she didn't want the comfort right now.**_

_**They then heard the menacing voice of Voldemort. He had something dreadful to say. The Dark Lord had informed them that he had finally killed Harry Potter. He then instructed them to stand outside of the front doors.**_

_**Annabella, like everyone did, followed his demands.**_

_**Outside the front doors, they waited for their doomed fate. If that's what you could call it.**_

_**Charles slipped his hand into Annabella's (they were standing together). Whatever happened, he wanted to stay with her forever.**_

_**He saw the large frame of Hagrid carrying something in his arms. From the corner of his eye, he saw Anna clasped a hand over her mouth. Charlie knew why. **_

_**Laying motionless in the Half Giant's arms was Harry James Potter!**_

_**Placing a silencing charm over the crowd; Lord Voldemort began to air his plans. Plans that involved things that Charlie would refuse to discuss later in life.**_

_**He watched, amazed, as Neville Longbottom lunged forward (with Gryffindor's sword in hand) as pierced it through the snake that was with the Dark Lord.**_

_**The crowd then found their voices as they hurled varies insults at He Who Must Be Named. The Dark Lord tried to silence the crowd again but alias it did not work.**_

_**He looked down in frustration, only to realise that Potter's body had gone.**_

_**Gem: 'Wha? Is that all? I wanna know what else happens!'**_

_**Riff: 'Urr, Gem? This is a three shot. That means-'**_

_**Mikey: 'A three chapter story! Oooohhhh! I can not wait!'**_

_**Lance: 'What? Fred? Nooohhhhh!'**_

_**Rinnie10: 'Yea, it contains some spoilers from thee last book. I would read Ms. Rowling's book before reading this. It explains what Voldie is on about. So what do ya think so far?'**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fanon: Harry Potter.**_

_**Author: Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10.**_

_**Disclaimer: It awfully sad to say but I do not own Mr. Potter or any other characters in thee series. If I did own them Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan would be married to each other by now ;P They do, however, belong to Ms. Rowling. **_

_**Miss. De Mount, however, belongs to me as I created her.**_

_**Character/Pairing(s):Charles Fabian Weasley/Annabella De Mount.**_

_**Format: Three Shot.**_

_**Summary: A Battle, Deaths of Loved One, Winning & twenty years to realise; Charles and Annabella take so long to know...**_

_**-The Defeat of Voldemort & Moving On?-**_

_**Inside the Great Hall, Voldemort was battling three wizards at a time as was his loyal follower; Bellatrix LeStrange. (Hermione, Ginny and some other witch).**_

_**Mrs. Weasley then intervened. 'Get your hands off her, bitch!'**_

_**Annabella (having only met the woman once) was shocked by her language. She, of course, was busy hexing Alecto Carrow's hair to have a proper look.**_

_**Once Mrs. Weasley defeated Bella, the Dark Lord turned onto the mother of seven.**_

_**At that moment, Harry James Potter appeared from (as it seemed so) thin air.**_

_**He wasn't dead!**_

_**The Boy Who Lived had a lot to talk about. Mainly the wand Voldemort was holding. It was called the Elder Wand. According to Harry it wasn't rightfully his; Draco Malfoy had won it off Dumbledore and in turn it belonged to Harry having won Draco's other wand off him.**_

_**Voldemort, of course, did not believe the boy. Who would with all the hunger for power?**_

_**They both threw their respected curses at one another ('Avadra Kadavra!'/'Exspelliarmus!'). **_

_**The Dark Lord's own spell backfired and flung him backward. Before dying the dark wizard turned into his former self. Alias, the guy lived how he was born; as Tom Riddle Jnr. **_

_**After a few moments silence, the hall erupted with loud cheers. There were a lot of hugging and kissing involved.**_

_**Charles and Annabella went towards each other for a hug. They then thought better of it and went their separate ways (Charlie to his family and Annabella to her friends).**_

_**They never saw each other afterwards. Both were disappointed but let it slide...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fanon: Harry Potter.**_

_**Author: Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10.**_

_**Disclaimer: It awfully sad to say but I do not own Mr. Potter or any other characters in thee series. If I did own them Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan would be married to each other by now ;P They do, however, belong to Ms. Rowling. **_

_**Miss. De Mount, however, belongs to me as I created her.**_

_**Character/Pairing(s):Charles Fabian Weasley/Annabella De Mount.**_

_**Format: Three Shot.**_

_**Summary: A Battle, Deaths of Loved One, Winning & twenty years to realise; Charles and Annabella take so long to know...**_

_**-Twenty Years Later-**_

_**Annabella sighed as woke up on the cold morning of September the first. She knew for a fact that the Hogwarts Express would be steaming away. Awaiting Hogwarts students to board it.**_

_**She secretly wished them luck. It was twenty years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. It felt so much easier to let his name roll off your tongue these days.**_

_**Annabella had inherited the house that she now lived in. Her parents had left it to her. The raven was still working with Dragons; she would never give up that.**_

_**Sighing, Bella forced herself to get out of bed and to pull on some clothes. Then, satisfied with her outfit, dragged herself downstairs and into the kitchen. **_

_**She made herself an Earl Grey, having hated Coffee for most of her life. The stuff gave off a strong sickly smell which she couldn't stand.**_

_**It was when Annabella was sitting at the kitchen (with her nose in the Daily Prophet) that there was a knock at the door.**_

_**Placing down her paper, she frowned. It was obvious that she was not expecting anyone. She stood up and walked down the long, narrow hallway towards the door.**_

_**The knocks continued, rather impatiently. 'I'm coming! I'm coming!'**_

_**Annabella pulled it open and her eyes widened. Who was it? Charlie Weasley. Charles Bloody Weasley, after all these years, was standing on her doorstep.**_

_**She went to slam the door in his face, but his hand stopped her.**_

_**'Please? Annabella? I want to tell you something. It's important.'**_

_**Important? She raised an eyebrow whilst turning down the hallway. 'Close the door on your way in.'**_

_**The red head grinned, knowing that was a good sign. He closed the door and followed her into the sitting room.**_

_**Annabella sat on the couch and beckoned him to sit beside her. He obliged. 'I give to five to explain yourself, Charles Weasley!'**_

_**Always so formal. Charles licked his lips as they had gotten dry. 'I'm sorry for avoiding for all this time.' Lame, Charlie. Lame. Now she'll hate you even more.**_

_**She frowned impatiently, 'Sorry? Is that all? You have some nerve-'**_

_**'I'm in bloody love with you!' He could not of held it in anymore. Charlie had to tell her.**_

_**Her usual pale complexion coloured. 'Say what?' She hadn't heard him probably. She hadn't.**_

_**He gently placed his hands on hers. 'I'm in love with you, Annabella Katherine De Mount,' he repeated. His tone was softer this time.**_

_**Heart banging against, Annabella slowly shoke her head. 'You're not. I don't-'**_

_**Charles had cut her off. He lent forward and captured her lips with his own. He felt her kiss him back with no effort. He softly pulled away and stood. The red head then lifted Annabella up in, what could only be described as, a fireman's lift.**_

_**She exploded in a fit of giggles. 'Charles Fabian Weasley put me down!'**_

_**'Never!' He chuckled. 'Did ya hear my mother shout at me that one time?'**_

_**Annabella grinned, 'One your ever first day of Hogwarts? Never!'**_

_**He walked out of the room and up the stairs.**_

_**She pouted, 'Charles? Where are we going?'**_

_**'Your bed is calling us!' The red head smirked.**_

_**'I don't think... Hey! So it is! Put me down! It'll be quicker that way!'**_

_**He chuckled, 'I think not! Its much more hotter this way!'**_

_**Charles went into the first bedroom, which happened to be hers and closed the door behind them.**_

_**- Fin -**_

_**Mickey: 'What? We see no boobies! No fair! No fair!'**_

_**Lance: 'Yea! No fair! I wanna see Penis! Penis! God damn!'**_

_**Gem & Riff '*bashes heads together* Idiots!'**_

_**Rinnie10: '*sighs* As Imma Virgin, I forbid myself from writing such mature stuff. Anyway, reviews would be nice. ^_~'**_


End file.
